1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting control device which controls the lighting of a light source and a projector including the lighting control device.
2. Related Art
A projector configured to form image light corresponding to the image information by modulating light emitted from a light source and projecting the image light onto a projection surface, such as a screen, in an enlarged manner is known. As such a light source, a discharge type light source lamp, such as an ultrahigh-pressure mercury lamp, is adopted in many cases. The projector includes a lighting control device, which controls the lighting by supplying electric power to the light source lamp, and a control device which controls the entire projector including the lighting control device.
In recent years, as a high function is demanded of a projector, the configuration of the projector is also becoming complicated. Accordingly, since a problem occurring in the projector is also complicated, it is becoming complicated to specify the causes of the problem. For this reason, a projector configured to store and to display the information (problem log information) when a problem occurs has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-116810).
The projector disclosed in JP-A-2008-116810 counts the number of times of a problem for every configuration and type when the problem occurs and stores the number of times as problem log information or stores the number of times as log information regarding the temperature (temperature log information) inside the projector when the problem occurs. In addition, the problem log information and the temperature log information are displayed when necessary.
In the projector disclosed in JP-A-2008-116810, it is easy to find where the problem has occurred. However, there is a problem that it is difficult to specify the cause of the problem. For example, a problem in lighting of a light source lamp may be mentioned as a problem occurring in the projector. However, since the lighting control device and the control device generally need to be insulated from each other, it is difficult to perform communication between the lighting control device and the control device all the time. This makes it difficult to specify the problem in lighting of the light source lamp. Many causes including abnormal inside temperature of the lighting control device and the age, defectiveness, and poor contact of the light source lamp may be mentioned as causes of the problem in lighting. For this reason, a configuration capable of easily specifying the cause of a problem has been demanded.